Living with a Fox
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: Sequel to "To Love a Fox", Amaya and Gin return once again, living out peaceful lives with a new addition. However it seems peace is a far off dream when troubles in Soul Society test the two to their limits, and it is no surprise when Aizen is involved.
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, here is the sequel to "To Love a Fox"! Sorry it took me so long, I'm terrible I know *hides behind Gin* but University has turned me into a slave and because of this updates will be a bit slow...and because I'm updating another story at the same time xD But I hope you enjoy this as much as the first one! Since the manga hasn't got very far into the future from the Winter War, I'm making this up as I go along but there will be a few characters and surprises in store ;) Please review, I look forward to hearing from you all again!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is still not mine although I'm trying to steal the rights for Gin...however Amaya is mine still!  
**

* * *

Living with a Fox

Chapter One

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"...I don't believe you."

"So cruel."

A sandal hit the wall, narrowly missing the silver haired man as he ducked just in time. The irate woman who had thrown said sandal seemed to be on her last nerves. It had been like this the entire day now and Gin was curious as to what had her in such a mood. Dodging another sandal he slipped his remaining arm round her waist and pulled her to him despite resistance.

"Ne, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Amaya grumbled whilst trying to push away from him but his hold was like steel.

Chuckling, Gin kissed her cheek, breathing against her ear, "happy anniversary."

The brunette shinigami looked at him in shock but he didn't miss how her eyes lit up, even her odd crimson eye was shining brightly. Clearly he had hit the nail on the head. Chuckling again, he shook his head lightly, delivering another kiss to her other cheek.

"Did ya think I forgot? It's been two years but my memory's not that bad."

Amaya's shoulders slumped with a nervous laugh, "I was being stupid wasn't I?"

"Yep," he grinned as she swatted his shoulder lightly.

Two years had passed but it seemed to have flown by being in the living world. It barely felt like the other day they had been fighting in a war that had shaken Karakura town and Soul Society. The pair no longer lived with Urahara, Amaya having complained there was simply not enough space for them, and it was a constant worry that someone from Soul Society would drop by and discover Gin. So the pair had moved into their own home in Karakura town, taking on the lives of normal people that had at first being a feat in itself, however they soon had come to terms with it. But it was not only them in their home. Gin glanced sideways into the main room where their young son sat playing amongst his toys. Two years old, his birthday had past only a few days ago, but the toddler was quite smart for his age, distinguishing toys from those he liked and disliked with ease. He knew he got his brains from his mother, he even had a mix of their personality while he looked more like Gin with his short, messy tufts of silver hair and burgundy eyes, a mix of his own and Amaya's. Their son, Yuki. When he had been born, Gin had never felt so happy before, the shinigami surprised by how much he looked like himself and at first he had resented it. He didn't want his son to live through the same sour looks just because of his silver hair however Amaya had put his mind at ease, telling him she had hoped he would have Gin's silver hair she loved. It was enough for him.

A kiss on his jaw drew Gin's attention back to the present as Amaya smiled warmly up at him before slipping from his arm and heading over to their son.

"Yuki," she called.

Said little boy turned at the call a bright smile lighting up his innocent face before he crawled towards his mother. Amaya picked him up and hugged him warmly, her son making sounds of enjoyment at the attention, definitely like his father.

"Guess who we're going to see today," she tapped Yuki's nose making the boy screw up his face as she chuckled, "uncle Hara-chan!"

Shaking his head lightly, Gin slid on his coat, his right sleeve hanging limply at his side. It had taken some getting used to living in gigais but it was necessary to living here without Soul Society breathing down their necks. Every so often they would visit Urahara mainly because Amaya would probably go mad if they didn't, not that Gin minded. Once Yuki was wrapped up warmly, it was winter after all and snow had settled outside, the three headed out of their home, Yuki cradled in Amaya's arms as said boy tried to reach out for the snowflakes he was aptly named after. The streets were mostly empty, not many wishing to step outside into the cold but children ran here and there, playing in the snow excitedly. A few neighbours waved at them as they passed to which Amaya smiled back at. It felt so normal living this way and yet it always felt like something was missing, as if she had the dire need to switch back to her shinigami self and go hunt down a few Hollows. But with Yuki to look after and the need to lay low so Soul Society wouldn't detect them, the probability of it happening was small. She would simply have to get used to it. Amaya knew Gin felt the same however he was content as long as it meant the three were together and safe.

* * *

Reaching Urahara's shop, it was to find one of Ichigo's younger sisters leaving. Karin looked up as they neared, smiling slightly at the sight of the bubbly Yuki.

"Morning Amaya, Gin-san."

"Morning Karin," the three paused while Amaya looked around, "Ichigo not with you today?"

The dark haired teen shuffled her feet slightly earning a knowing look.

"Still haven't told him what you've been up to?"

Karin's shaking head was enough for her. Gin chuckled slightly.

"Ya should, don't wanna make ya brother worry. He's the hot headed type that would come running after ya."

"He would anyway," Karin sighed before saying goodbye and heading off back to her home.

Entering the shop, kicking snow off their boots, they were greeted by the ever shy Ururu who smiled at Yuki, a reaction he seemed to cause in everyone.

"Guests?" Urahara called before appearing, a smile on his face at the sight of the trio, "ah! There's my favourite little family."

"Hara-chan!" Amaya beamed as little Yuki swapped hands, resting in Gin's cradled arm before his mother leapt on the shop owner with a hug, as was the usual.

Urahara chuckled as he hugged the woman back, "aren't you getting a little old for hugs, Amaya-chan?"

"Never," she stuck her tongue out at him before his attention turned to Gin.

"And how are you today, Ichimaru-kun? Does your shoulder still hurt?"

The silver haired man shook his head lightly, "it's as good as it gets I s'pose," he shrugged lightly.

It was still a surprise for him to be welcomed by Urahara as he had done when they had first returned to the living world, although he figured Amaya had had a hand in that. Still, he was grateful for all the shop keeper had done for Amaya and him however there were others who were not so eager to greet him. Whenever Amaya had been visited by a certain Vizard, said blonde haired man could barely look Gin's way without a glare that Amaya would chide him for. But he supposed that was how it would be after all, he had spent a good part of his life pretending to be close comrades with Aizen, even going so far as to act traitor.

Sat drinking tea, Gin idly watched his young son giggle delightedly at the attention he received from those of Urahara's shop while Amaya spoke with said man. Gin's arm was still round her waist not that she minded, her back leaning against his good shoulder comfortably. It was a peaceful living.

* * *

"There's been some trouble stirring in Soul Society," Urahara commented from the top of his cup as he sipped his tea.

"Eh? What sort?" Amaya asked curiously before chuckling nervously as Gin's grip tightened slightly.

"Now, now Amaya," Gin almost scolded her, "no getting involved with Soul Society. Ya forget they'd lock ya up if ya set foot there."

"I know, I know," she waved a hand but the curious glint never left her eyes.

Setting his cup down, Urahara motioned to Tessai, the larger man passing him a folder to which several bits of paper fell out of. Picking them up, Amaya looked at them curiously before Urahara could snatch them back.

"These are records of souls vanishing, right?" she arched an eyebrow as he took them back with a nod.

"Seems quite a few souls are going missing from the Rukongai district and its spreading."

"Do you know why?"

"Nope but it seems oddly reminiscent of when Aizen was trying to charge up the Hogyoku."

At this the brunette woman fell into silent, contemplative thought. Gin frowned slightly, not liking at all how Urahara seemed hell-bent on getting her involved in this matter. He knew the shop keeper did not want Amaya locked up or worse, put to death for rescuing a traitor, so why was he doing this? Urahara seemed to pick up on these thoughts from Gin and chuckled nervously.

"Not that you should get involved Amaya! You've got a life here now and little Yuki to look after."

"I know that," she huffed, "and I'm happy with it."

"Then we won't speak of Soul Society's troubles again," Urahara smiled.

However that was not the end of it. So much for a peaceful anniversary.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the lovely reviews so far and favs/alerts :D I hope you enjoy this update! Also, I will probably next update after thursday/on thursday since I'm going to be busy revising for an exam. I hope to listen to your awesome reviews when I get back!**

**Reply to White Dragon: Thanks! That's actually quite interesting, I do like picking names that have some interesting meanings :) I leave it up to you to decide which one suits Amaya best ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach unfortunately (although I really should do!) but Amaya is mine!  
**

* * *

Living with a Fox

Chapter Two

The night was late, Yuki fast asleep in his cot, and yet the other two inhabitants of the house were awake. Amaya had been unable to sleep with thoughts of what was happening in Soul Society even though she knew it was no longer her business. She wanted to know why souls were disappearing. Had someone had the same idea as her father, Aizen? No, the Hogyoku was sealed, dormant and completely useless inside of Aizen still, and the piece of the Hogyoku around Amaya's neck was the only remaining piece left. After she had returned to normal thanks to the 'Temporal shift', the Hogyoku piece had split from her and returned to the necklace around her neck thankfully. Amaya did not want the power it gave her but she would guard it. Looking down at the moon shaped piece of rock, it glittered beautifully in the moonlight from her window.

"Can't sleep?"

Looking beside her, Gin's crimson eyes were open and watching her, guarded. He had asked the question but knew the answer already.

"Sorry," she sighed softly, "I can't help it...it's been two years but it doesn't feel like it."

"I know," his arm slid round her waist, pulling her into his chest with a sigh, "but ya know we can't go back...it's my fault."

Shaking her head instantly, she looked back up at him with warm eyes, "I don't blame you, ever. I helped you escape of my own choice even though I knew I wouldn't be able to go to Soul Society again, even if it meant I couldn't see those I made friends with there...it didn't matter as long as I had you still."

Gin kissed her softly, "ah, what did I do to deserve ya."

"You smiled," she replied with a giggle as he chuckled.

Another soft kiss before Amaya finally found herself drifting off, all thoughts of Soul Society gone. Two years of this peace and many more were not worth the sacrifice to stop her curiosity.

* * *

Leaving Gin to watch over Yuki as Amaya went shopping for food, she was surprised to meet Ichigo and Inoue in the supermarket.

"Ohaiyo Amaya-chan!" Inoue waved happily at her.

"Ohaiyo," Amaya smiled before cringing at the odd mix of ingredients the girl carried in her basket, she didn't dare think about what Inoue was going to be baking next.

"Amaya," Ichigo nodded his head slightly before looking around, "Ichimaru not with you today?"  
"He's looking after Yuki, he's getting a little too rebellious to be left to run around Urahara's shop," she chuckled, remembering how much trouble little Yuki had caused in the shop and how much she had yelled at Urahara for not keeping a closer eye on the toddler.

"Is something wrong?" Inoue asked innocently.

Blinking, Amaya shook her head as she picked up several items from the shelves nearby, "not really...I don't suppose either of you have heard anything strange about Soul Society?"  
"Of course not," Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "You can't seriously be thinking about trying to get back in."

She was silent and that was enough to worry the teenagers. But before either could speak to dissuade her further, another person joined them. The man now stood beside Ichigo was just as tall as him if not more so with dark hair slicked backwards, dark eyes scanning over Amaya but it was the reiatsu she could feel from him that instantly had her on her guard. She did not like him. Ichigo seemed to sense this, his eyes hardening quickly as he glared at the man.

"Sorry Amaya, Inoue, I've got to go."

Amaya tried to call him back but he was rushing off, almost dragging the man with him who still had his eyes on the brunette. Strange, his reiatsu felt almost like a Vizard's but somewhat different. Inoue too was looking at him warily but also upset about Ichigo having left.

"How long as Ichigo been hanging around that guy?" she asked the auburn haired girl.

"A while now," she replied sadly, "but every time I try to ask about it he doesn't give me an answer."

"Hmm...well stay on your toes Inoue, I don't like the feel coming off that guy."  
"I will, thanks Amaya-chan!"

* * *

Dropping by the Vizard's warehouse, she could sense and hear a ruckus from inside that made her shake her head. Hiyori's voice was the only discernable sound but she knew what it meant, Shinji was receiving yet another beating from the shortest Vizard. Chuckling to herself, she knocked on the door before entering.

"Ohaiyo!" she called inside.

"Ohaiyo Amaya-chan!" Mashiro waved excitedly from Kensei's shoulders, followed by a few more greetings before a blur flew past her.

Shinji smacked into the wall with a groan of pain while Hiyori stamped her foot down on his head.

"Bastard! You did that on purpose!"

"I did not!" he growled lowly before looking over at Amaya surprised, "what brings ya here Amaya?"

"Amaya?" Hiyori spun on her, "still got that bastard fox with you?" she huffed, glaring around as if expecting him to appear out of nowhere.

Amaya sent her a glare but she supposed her distaste was justified since Gin had tried to kill her after all.

"Of course, baka. He's at home looking after Yuki, just thought I'd say hi...and ask if you'd seen anything weird recently."

"Define weird," Rose chuckled from his perch above as he messed with his guitar.

After explaining about the guy she had seen Ichigo with, all but Shinji didn't seem worried about it. In fact the blonde stood to the side with her, hiding from Hiyori, while he asked for more details.

"I'll keep an eye out," he finally sighed before his seriousness faded slightly, "so...how's the little demon?"

She elbowed him in the ribs for that but chuckled as she handed him a photo of Yuki. Even the other Vizards knew that Shinji had a bit of a soft spot for the little boy who reminded him somewhat of his mother when she was young. He definitely had a smile that made you just want to smile back.

"He's a little darling and you know it."

Shinji glanced sideways at her as she looked at the photo herself, a small warm smile on her face and a look in her eyes that could only be described as pure love. Smiling slightly, he took the photo gladly. Though he may have had qualms with one parent, he didn't with the mother or even their son. In a way he was secretly glad that the boy looked more like Gin and not Aizen.

"Anyway," Amaya finally stepped away from the side and headed for the doors, "I better head back, see you around."

"Take care of yourself Amaya."

* * *

Rukia sighed silently as she listened to the gossip of those around her. She didn't take part in most of the socialising like most of the thirteenth division did, in fact she sat alone as she quietly ate her meal. It had been this way for a while now. Ever since Ichigo had lost his shinigami powers entirely. Not many knew this but her taichou did just from observing her. Said white haired shinigami watched her as he paused outside in the hallway. He knew that far away look in her eyes she sometimes got when she thought about her times with Ichigo, even though she refused to show that it affected her when she was around her brother, Renji or even him, but they noticed.

Jushiro Ukitake continued on his walk as his mind returned to the taichou meeting he had just attended. It worried him how the current events reminded him of that night a hundred years ago. Souls were simply vanishing except this time they left nothing behind. There were no signs of struggle around the missing people and there were no witnesses. And to make things worse, the same had now happened to several shinigami who seemed to have just vanished. Two years had seen Soul Society return to normal and once again the peace was being destroyed by an unseen chaos. Yamamoto was not happy and the rumours did not help. They were still feeling the after affects of Aizen's traitorous actions and some shinigami liked to think that Aizen also had a hand in the recent events. But this was impossible. Said man was confined to the lowest level of confinement. One even dared to guess that Gin Ichimaru was the one behind it but these were quickly shot down. They all knew by now that Amaya had been the one to help Gin escape, a surprise to them all, and yet it wasn't. But the pair had been silent and because of Amaya's aid in the Winter War, the pair were not tracked down and imprisoned. Ukitake knew that Amaya would never help Gin escape unless she was certain of his innocence.

Sitting down behind his desk, he filtered through his paperwork with a quiet grumble. The paperwork had once again piled up and he could feel his illness making a return. After his injury from the Winter War his illness had become even more frequent to his ire. Ukitake was still a little blurry on what happened after he had fallen unconscious, and from what Kyoraku had told him something had happened to Amaya that had changed their views on the woman, be it due to her unwavering trust of Gin...or something that had happened with her Hollowfication, he didn't know. He wondered if he would be able to contact Amaya through Urahara...just to make sure all was well on their side. Shaking his head with a chuckle before coughing, Ukitake laid back in his seat.

"I only hope this ends soon..."

* * *

**Please review! :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**An update, woot! Exam over and hopefully I've passed it *fingers crossed* otherwise I will have to have Aizen kill my teachers *evil cackle*. Thanks for all the reviews, glad to see everyone still enjoys this story :) ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach only Amaya and little Yuki too!  
**

* * *

Living with a Fox

Chapter Three

"Gin-baka! Where did you put Yuki's bottle?"

The sound of Yuki's cries of hunger were almost loud enough to shatter the windows, and this did not help Amaya's growing headache. The silver haired father poked his head into the room with an arched eyebrow, eyes closed in that smirk of his.

"Right next to ya, love."

Amaya blinked before realising it was indeed right next to her on the table. Sighing, she hushed her son soothingly, the bottle soon silencing him contently. The sofa dipped beside her before she realised Gin had sat down also, an arm winding round her shoulders.

"Something the matter?"

"Nothing," she pulled a face but the silent look he was giving her made her cave in, "alright, I've just been feeling a little...restless these past few days. It feels like something's going on and its important."

"This better not be about Soul Society."

Wincing at his tone, Amaya ducked her head, staring down at Yuki's content little face as he drank his milk. Gin sighed silently, his grip tightening. Normally he would not have been bothered by the fact that Amaya was intrigued about Soul Society's current problems, after all that was just how Amaya was, ever curious. However nowadays he felt useless. With his right arm missing, Unohana having healed him up so that he would live, but his arm had not returned. Because of this he could no longer wield his zanpaktou even if he dared turn into his shinigami form. He couldn't protect Amaya or Yuki and it frustrated him. It had been hard enough to hold himself back during the Winter War, hard enough to be patient and strike Aizen when he could...and because of it he had almost lost Amaya. Now he felt so powerless, he was even less inclined in seeing her in danger, even more so that he now had a son. He would not see either of them hurt.

"Sorry," she muttered with her head resting against his shoulder.

"...Just don't worry me," Gin kissed the top of her head, "I've got him to worry about too," he chuckled as stroked his son's hair gently.

Yuki cooed cutely at the attention. Amaya smiled up at him, receiving a kiss for the look.

"Hai, hai Gin-baka."

* * *

A silent scream fell on deaf ears before spirit particles slowly disappeared, swirling into a mist before being spiralling around a silver blade, vanishing into the metal as it glowed with power. A smirk fell onto the face of the wielder as they looked down on their next victim as they cowered in a corner.

"P-P-Please! I haven't done anything wrong!" the woman cried.

"That does not matter," was his reply as the blade was raised, "you are merely but another step in the rise of my power. It is nothing personal."

Another scream that was not heard.

Alarms rang through Seireitei as shinigami scrambled left and right. Since the disappearances had begun security had been much tighter and it seemed to have finally paid off. As Hisagi led his team towards the scene in East Rukongai, their arrival was met by silence. With a frown, the dark haired shinigami wondered why it was so quiet. It wasn't until one of his team entered a house did they learn the startling truth.

"F-Fukutaichou!" the man scrabbled towards him with wide eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, "have you found the culprit?"

The man shook his head furiously, pale and sweating profusely, "th-there's no one here at all! Everyone has disappeared!"

Hisagi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

* * *

Amaya was awoken by her phone vibrating madly on the table beside their bed. Groaning, she buried her face into Gin's neck as if to hide from the noise however it did not stop, and it soon woke up Gin and Yuki, the latter crying grumpily. And to be honest Amaya felt like doing so too. Sighing she got up with the blanket wrapped round her while Gin tiredly shushed their son. Once he had quietened down she answered the phone.

"This better be good."

"You have a call," Urahara's voice on the other end was surprisingly awake and serious, "from Soul Society."

Brown and crimson eyes widened in shock before narrowing.

"I'll be there in five."

Shutting her phone and throwing off the blanket, she didn't catch Gin's curious look as she began quickly dressing.

"Hara-chan says I've got a call...from Soul Society."

She almost winced at the sound of him standing up behind her.

"Amaya..."

"It'll be fine Gin," she sighed, turning to face him as she pulled her shirt down over her head.

His hand caught hers as she brushed her messy hair from her eyes and for a moment she found herself staring into a pair of tired but worried crimson eyes.

"I'm coming with ya."  
"You can't," she reminded him, pushing him back gently, "it's only a call, Gin. If anything they must be desperate if they asked Hara-chan to get a hold of me."

"And I don't like it. If they asked for ya, then they won't mind me tagging along. It's not like we're going to Soul Society."

Amaya pulled a face but could see she was not going to win this argument. Gin's hand cupped her cheek as he deftly kissed her lips.

"Ya don't need to worry about me."

"Shuddup," she grumbled, swatting his shoulder lightly as he turned to get dressed.

Soon enough the family of three were trudging their way into Urahara's shop. Ururu and Jinta were still fast asleep in bed it seemed but Tessai and Urahara were a different story. The latter seemed surprised to see all of them but said nothing, merely motioned for them to follow.

"It seems Soul Society was attacked again except this time an entire district worth of souls vanished."

Amaya almost gaped at the back of his head, "seriously?"

He nodded mutely, "and so to my surprise I got a call direct from Soul Society asking if it was possible to speak with you."

Stopping outside the back room where a huge screen was hooked up, connecting them to Soul Society, Urahara turned and faced them, looking at Gin.  
"I'll take care of little Yuki."

Gin carefully handed his sleeping son over to the shop keeper before Amaya led the way into the room with a deep breath.

* * *

The huge screen took up most of one wall in the huge room, hooked up to strange machines that almost looked alive. The picture fizzed slightly for a moment as reception was distorted however as the door slid shut the picture returned. Amaya had expected to see just one of the taichous or even Yamamoto himself...not the entire Gotei 13 stood in the meeting hall with Yamamoto staring directly their way. Amaya didn't dare falter as she sat down with Gin beside her, the latter seemed to cause a bit of a stir in a few taichous, especially the shortest who glared at the silver haired man angrily.

"Amaya Aizen," Yamamoto's staff hit the ground heavily, "so you did shelter the traitor Ichimaru."

Amaya let nothing slip on her face, "I believe this was not why you called for me after two years, soutaichou."

There was a moment of silence, a few stunned by her adamant dodge of his accusation without so much as a blink. It was moments like these that really showed Amaya's blood link to Aizen. However Yamamoto continued, his eyes narrowed as he looked at them.

"I assume you have heard of the news of the disappearing souls in Rukongai."  
"Hai."

"Can I rule out you and Ichimaru as the culprits?"

"You would not have called if you hadn't already," Amaya couldn't help but chuckle lightly, "you would have sent someone after us if you thought we were responsible. But no, we have nothing to do with it...so, want me to come take a look?"

Gin glanced sideways at her but Amaya's eyes were on the screen, meeting Yamamoto's unafraid. Ukitake cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Do you think you could help save those taken, Amaya?"

"Those souls who have vanished are no longer alive," she answered to his surprise, "it sounds like the one responsible is using their souls, their reiryoku for something."

"Another Hogyoku?" Kyoraku tipped his hat back slightly so that his eyes were so shaded.

Amaya shook her head, "no, that would be impossible without Hara-chan, and the only Hogyoku around is sealed inside Aizen, the other here," she held up the necklace as it glowed faintly, "but it does sound along the same lines as absorbing them for power."

She trailed off in thought but just as she was about to ask something else the door behind her opened.

"Momma!"

To the surprise of the taichous on the screen, the silver haired Yuki stumbled his way inside on unsteady legs. Amaya and Gin's eyes widened at their son's first steps. His bright burgundy eyes fell on Amaya, arms outstretched before he stumbled forwards and fell but she caught him easily with a wide smile, forgetting those on the screen.

"What a smart little boy you are! Did you see that Gin?"

"I did," he grinned back, as his son grabbed one of his fingers happily, the boy now wide awake while Urahara stood in the doorway looking nervous, and yet the look in his eyes told Amaya that Yuki's appearance was on purpose.

"Th-Th-This is..." Hitsugaya actually stumbled out in shock.

"A miniature Ichimaru and Amaya!" Ukitake laughed, eyes warm at the sight.

Amaya cuddled Yuki with a wide smile before clearing her throat and looking back at the screen.

"S-Sorry about that," she chuckled slightly, "I'll get back to you when I have a better idea about the culprit."

Yamamoto was staring at Yuki for a while before his eyes turned to Amaya, something different in them as if he looked at the pair differently now, "I advise you hurry. The culprit left a message this time."  
"Message?" she frowned now.

"The culprit wants Aizen Sosuke."


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I'm sorry it took so long to update! There were problems with and I couldn't upload this fic! But thankfully it's sorted out :D**

**Wooot! A great big thanks to all my wonderful reviewers (I, Gin and Amaya love you all...but not in a strange way of course...), I'm so glad people are still with this fic, and also welcome and cheers to all those new readers/reviewers! :D I'm tempted to draw a picture of our little family, what do you think? Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...or Gin...*sobs* but I do own Amaya and Yuki!  
**

* * *

Living with a Fox

Chapter Four

Amaya had been quiet for a while now and it worried those around her. Her mind was clearly elsewhere despite the knife in her hand that was deftly slicing up vegetables and other ingredients for their meal that night. Urahara had offered to let them stay the night in case they needed to contact Soul Society but Amaya had refused, saying that he just missed her cooking...to which he had agreed to. Gin watched her work, not surprised by how easily she cut up the ingredients despite paying little attention, after all she had become quite a swordswoman. It wasn't until she cut her finger that her attention snapped back to reality.

Staring down at the small cut on her finger as blood welled along it, she jumped as a long fingered hand lightly grasped her own. Gin's closed eyes were aimed at her face in an obvious inquisitive look. The brunette sighed and sucked on her cut finger.

"Sorry...I was just thinking."

"I noticed," he chuckled, "about Aizen or this culprit?"

"Both."

Gin's forehead rested against her own, noses almost touching, "wanna talk?"

"It's alright Gin, I'm just worried about why the culprit would want Aizen...if the culprit really is absorbing souls and their reiatsu to get stronger, if they did the same with Aizen they'd be invincible."

Frowning, the silver haired man cocked his head slightly, "is it just me...or do ya sound a little worried, and not about Soul Society."

Amaya fell silent again, staring at the bubbling pan behind her on the oven. How could she tell him the truth...that she was in fact a little worried about the idea of Aizen being devoured and not just because it would make the culprit stronger. Her mind kept going back to her last talk with Ichigo.

* * *

_"Hey Ichigo, you wanted to talk?" Amaya sat down on the park bench beside the orange haired teen as he nodded lightly._

_His brown eyes were cast upwards at the sky rather than her but she didn't mind, she was more curious as to why he had asked to meet up with her._

"_I've been wanting to ask" he finally spoke, a car driving by in the distance, "how well did you know your dad...Aizen."_

_To say she was surprised by the question would have been an understatement. For a while she simply stared at him, trying to figure out why he would ask such a question before she let out a tired breath and leant back against the back of the bench also._

"_To be honest, not very well. At the start I thought he was just an arrogant bastard who didn't care about my life even though I was his daughter. There were so many things I wanted to ask him but couldn't because every time I thought back on all he had done, I couldn't look at him."_

_ "Is that what you still think?" he asked, curious eyes on her now, narrowed slightly in thought as he glanced out across the park, "when I fought Aizen I could feel something...every time our swords clashed, it was like I could understand him a little better."_

_Amaya's hands clasped together tightened for a moment but she said nothing, willing him to continue on instead._

"_Aizen was rejected by the Hogyoku wasn't he? The Hogyoku is meant to read the hearts of those around it and materializes the wishes of those hearts...so why did it reject him?" he glanced at the glowing piece of Hogyoku around Amaya's neck, "I think...maybe Aizen wished he could lose that power. In his blade all I could feel was solitude. If he was really born with power on a level of its own, maybe he was just searching for someone who was the same, who could see things the same as him...that's why I think he did those things to supposedly make you stronger. But when he failed to find it he gave up and somewhere in his heart, hating himself and wishing that he could be 'just a shinigami'..."_

_ When Ichigo realised Amaya had been silent for quite a while now, he looked sideways at her with wide eyes. Amaya had her head in her hands, tears silently falling onto her lap. Surprised by the sudden emotion from her, Ichigo sat up straight, unsure of what to do before he awkwardly put his hand on her back._

"_Amaya?"_

_It made so much sense that it almost hurt. Her mother had told her in that brief moment not to give up on Aizen, that he really did care about her deep down. Aizen had become something inhuman because he had been alone ever since her mother's death. Maybe it really was her fault that Aizen had turned out this way; maybe it was Amaya's fault that Aizen was alone. And because of this she silently wept for him. It wasn't impossible to think that Aizen knew that the things she had been put through wouldn't kill her, that the Hogyoku would bring her back, that she would only get stronger. He had planned it this way. She sat there for a while with Ichigo patting her back gently and for once in her life she felt like a complete and utter idiot._

* * *

Gin slipped the bubbling pan off the oven before it could bubble over before looking back at Amaya who was still staring at nothing in particular. He couldn't understand why she had sounded concerned about Aizen after all he had done, he himself couldn't get over his hate for the man who had done so much to Amaya and Rangiku. Even his right shoulder gave a dull ache of pain as if remembering the moment his arm had been ripped from him. At the time he had felt no pain, ignored any inclination of it, but after all this time he could still feel remnants of it. Sometimes he entertained the thought of asking Inoue to see if she could bring his arm back however he knew that while he was unable to use his zanpaktou, they trusted him not to do anything stupid, yet another reason why Soul Society hadn't hunted him down immediately.

The conversation was left silent for the rest of the day, and so were the occupants, even Yuki seemed to sense his parent's silence and had too kept quiet. That night Amaya and Gin lay in bed fast asleep, Gin's arm loosely round her waist while her back was to his chest. Neither had dared continue their conversation knowing that an argument would have been imminent, however it meant that they both felt somewhat distant when they went to bed that night. Yuki however was not so sound asleep. The small boy was stood up in his cot, oddly silent, and staring out of the window at the moon, its light streaming inside before a shadow was cast through it. Making a small sound of worry, it did little to stir the pair in bed. A sandaled foot stepped into the room without so much as a sound, a smirk falling into place through the darkness.

"Momma! Pappa!"

With a jolt the two leapt awake however Yuki was no longer in his cot, instead he was crying in the arms of a tall figure stood by the window, a partial hollow mask on their pale face however it was no Espada or Arrancar they had ever seen.

"Yuki!" Amaya yelled, leaping out of bed however the Arrancar held a hand at the crying boy's throat, a cero glowing at his fingertips.

"Don't move. If you want him back, bring Aizen to me where the Sokyoku stands."

Before either could take another step the Arrancar with cyan coloured hair vanished...along with Yuki.

"YUKI!"

* * *

Urahara sat talking with Yamamoto about the current situation. It seemed that if they wanted a hope of catching the person behind the disappearances was to use Aizen as bait. Yamamoto did not seem pleased by this idea however the shop keeper had emphasised that Aizen could do nothing while he was still sealed. With the Hogyoku having rejected him, it would be a stupid mistake on Aizen's part if he tried to escape his seal. Within moments of freedom the Hogyoku would destroy him, both Aizen and Urahara knew this.

Without warning the door behind him was suddenly thrown open, surprising both him and Yamamoto at the sight of Gin stood there, his crimson eyes open and burning with barely contained anger.

"Yuki was taken by an Arrancar, the one who wants Aizen."

Urahara's eyes widened in horror, "an Arrancar? Where is Amaya?"

Gin barely motioned behind him to where Amaya was, sat up front of the shop being comforted by Tessai's large arms. Turning back to them, Gin's eyes fell on Yamamoto.

"He wants Aizen delivered to Sokyoku hill or he'll kill Yuki."

"Who is this Arrancar, Ichimaru?"

After only a brief description, the shock on both of their faces was enough to pause Gin's furious thoughts of tearing the Arrancar apart for touching his son. Did they know of the Arrancar? Asked to bring Amaya into the room also, he brought the almost hysterical Amaya back to them, his arm wrapped tightly round her. Within moments of entering the room she was in Urahara's arms, barely stifling her sobs.

"He t-t-took Yuki...r-right in front of us...I-I-I..."

"Shh," he hushed quietly, holding her tightly like he used to when she was younger, "I promise we will get him back unharmed. Now this Arrancar you saw sounds like our culprit, I need you in control Amaya."

Slowly she wiped her eyes and nodded, sitting back with Gin who instantly had his arm wrapped round her again, her own hands holding his arm tightly. Once sure that Amaya was calm again, Urahara sighed silently, his fan in front of his face. Things had taken a turn for the worse with Yuki taken and the news of who the culprit was did not help one bit.

"The Arrancar behind this is known as Arturo, his zanpaktou has the ability to absorb the reiatsu of those he defeats making him stronger. When he first appeared he managed to wipe out half of the shinigami in Soul Society single handed, but we managed to seal him in time for a while...but it seems he has finally resurfaced and is regaining his power. There is no telling how strong he is at the moment with all the souls that have gone missing, but if he absorbs Aizen he will be unstoppable."  
This news only made Amaya want to weep again. Her little son was his hostage and there was no telling what he would do if they didn't give him Aizen as he wished. Sensing this, Urahara quickly added.

"But Soutaichou and I have come up with a plan."

* * *

**Don't hate me for the cliffhanger! *hides behind Gin* Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update! :D The next update may take a while since I've got to get on with an essay and some revision for exams, sorry to make you all wait again T.T Please enjoy and continue to review! Also in this chapter Amaya's mother is mentioned...and like an idiot I forgot what name I gave her xD So I have given her the name Rin (hoping that's what I called her), but if its wrong, please tell me! *cries in a corner*  
**

**In reply to 'white dragon': **yes you must return to Wiki and read more about Arturo! But not too much xD And yes, I feel the same way, I loved the game he's in and luckily I've beaten him to a bloody pulp many times *evil cackle*

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach but Amaya and Yuki are miiiiiiiiine!**

* * *

Living with a Fox

Chapter Five

There was quite a gathering in Soul Society despite the supposed low-key proceedings. Everything had meant to be kept quiet however someone had obviously leaked news and it had spread quite quickly. Amongst those waiting for the senkaimon to open were of course Yamamoto-soutaichou and a number of other taichous. Among them were Ukitake, Kyoraku and Soifon. Others present were Kira, Rangiku, Hinamori and Rukia. Everyone had gathered for the appearance of one person. As the gate opened slowly, light slightly blinding, out stepped a sandaled foot before being followed by a shinigami outfit.

Amaya stepped out of the gate, alone, but surprised by the welcome she had received. She felt a little strange being in her shinigami form for the first time in two years, but it was easier this way than trying to arrive in her gigai. And it had been enough trouble to get her in Soul Society. Gin had argued that he would not let her go alone however she refused, not trusting Yamamoto enough to not put Gin in custody within seconds of arriving. He of course had not been happy about it, even more so when Urahara subtly reminded him that he could not use his zanpaktou when a fight broke out.

"Amaya Aizen," Yamamoto spoke up, his eyes shut but a stern tone in his voice, "you are only here because I have permitted it."

"Hai," she sighed quietly and was somewhat relieved when he turned and left.

Soifon sent her a sharp look, clearly she would be keeping a close eye on Amaya, before she too vanished. With those two gone it took only a moment before her friends converged on her. Kyoraku gave her a large bear hug while Ukitake scolded him for doing so.

"It's good to see you again Amaya," Ukitake smiled warmly at her before it dimmed, "I only wish it was on different terms."

Amaya's eyes darkened a fraction, "so do I...I don't suppose there's somewhere we can go? I suppose there's a lot to explain."

Rangiku stepped up, looking her over oddly before nodding, "follow me, you look like you could do with a drink."

"You have no idea."

* * *

The darkness was absolute. There were no windows and only one door in the huge cavern of a room. It was a place where only devils lurked and there was only one left. Any others that may have resided there had long since died however there was one there. Bound in layer upon layer of black bindings and seals. And it was where he would remain for twenty thousand years. The lowest levels were the closest thing to Hell even though there was simply nothing. No sounds from the outside world, no hints of reiatsu from the shinigami above, no signs of life but for his own. This was the cell of Aizen Sosuke. However for him it was no different to how he had been living for years. Alone. Two years had passed, or so he believed, time was irrelevant and unknown in that place, and it had left him with long enough to think about all he had done.

Long enough to think about the Hogyoku's rejection. To think about Ichigo Kurosaki and how he had ended his plans...according to plan. To think about Amaya and how she had gone against all he thought she would do. Aizen found it laughable that he could easily discern and plan the actions of someone he barely knew, and yet when it came to his own daughter, he knew nothing. He knew she would grow stronger but he had not foreseen how strong. He knew she was like him and yet she was also more like her mother. He hadn't known that she would fall in love with Gin, nor that she would risk her life to help him escape. She constantly surprised him by her actions...it was almost like her entire being was refusing his will. In a way she really did remind him of her mother...and it hurt.

It had been so long since Rin's death, the hole it had left behind had long since grown numb. It didn't matter what anyone said, there had been one instance in his life when he had felt something that could have been love however he wasn't sure what such a feeling felt like. But after her death he had given up with such emotions, they meant nothing to him only stood to hinder his progress. And yet every time he saw Amaya he felt the same thing stir deep down. He had been surprised when she had arrived to help Gin escape, and her parting words had struck him odd. She had spoken of letting him go free except she did not want her friends hurt because of it. How strange for her to say that despite all he had done.

A frown fell onto his face as the door at the far end of the room slowly opened with a loud clang. Light poured in and would have blinded him if they had not bound both his eyes behind the black material. Despite his bindings he could feel the reiatsu, familiar amongst a group. It seemed Soifon had arrived but for what reason he couldn't understand...unless something had happened...something that they needed him for. How curious.

* * *

The alcohol had settled nicely on her mind and dulled her thoughts pleasantly. It was just what Amaya needed. She couldn't stop the thoughts of Yuki in Arturo's hands but she needed to be calm and level headed to deal with the Arrancar. According to Urahara the Arrancar was not one to be frowned out, easily as strong as a taichou, with each soul he devoured, the stronger he became. It was no wonder the taichous were wary of him, and their only way of dealing with him before was to seal him away in time. When she had asked how they had done it, Urahara had simply told her it wasn't possible to use anymore.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, Amaya found Kira staring at her from opposite the drinking table. Arching an eyebrow at him he frowned back in response.

"Are you sure you are fine, Amaya-san?" he asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"The reason you're here isn't just because of the Arrancar is it?"

Their brief conversation seemed to have drawn the attention of all of those around her. Amaya was silent, staring down into her cup of sake before she sighed and set it down.

"You're right...the Arrancar...took someone special to me."

A hand fell onto her arm, Ukitake looking at her sadly.

"It was your son, wasn't it?"

Silence fell upon the drinkers. Only Ukitake and Kyoraku had known about her son so it was no surprise the looks she was getting from the fukutaichous present.

"W-W-Wait!" Hinamori stammered with a slight blush, "y-you have a son? I-I-Is the f-father..."

Amaya slowly nodded, taking out a small photo from inside her shihakusho with a small smile, handing it over to the blushing girl. The picture was one Amaya kept on her always, a picture of Gin with Yuki on his lap, waving madly with Amaya sat beside Gin. It was one taken on his birthday by an ecstatic Urahara who had started to love taking photos. Kira and Rangiku were also leaning in closer to look at the photo. All of them were surprised by the photo, looking at the three sat in it was a surprise to all of them. It wasn't just the bright, bouncy boy on Gin's lap that looked much like his father, but it was also the look on Gin's face. He looked...peaceful, content. It was a look no one had ever seen on his face before. Amaya smiled at the look on their faces apart from one, a torn expression in the eyes of the auburn haired woman. It was to be expected though...maybe they needed to talk.

"Rangiku-san," Amaya stood with a motion for her to follow.

She followed soundlessly, heading outside for a quiet word between the two while the others continued with their drinking despite Kira's slightly worried look. As soon as the door slid shut behind them there was an awkward silence.

Shifting her position, Amaya now wasn't sure about what to say. The past day had just made her want to crawl in a hole away from the world but she had been reminded to stay calm. She had to be calm if she wanted to get Yuki back. Luckily Rangiku was the one to finally talk up.

"That picture...I've never seen him look so happy..."

"Yeah...it's been peaceful," the brunette female added quietly, "I know you..."

"No," Rangiku cut in painfully, "don't say it, just...take care of him. I saw how you both were during the War, even though I've known him for longer...I could never compete with that."

The two women stood there staring out across the street in yet another silence. Turning, Amaya put her hand on Rangiku's shoulder.

"Gin has always cared about you, he never wanted to hurt you...once this is all over I think you should come visit."

"...I'd rather not."

Despite her saying this Amaya knew she would eventually. And when the time came she knew all would be well. Patting her shoulder, Amaya returned back inside for another drink.

* * *

"Sosuke Aizen," the gravelly voice of Yamamoto rang out with clear disgust at addressing the man before him, bound still in black straps.

The black bindings held his arms behind his back and continued to contain his power, his face was still bound and hidden away however that would soon change. Several of the Black Ops stood either side of him while Soifon remained behind with a glare.

"It seems we are forced to momentarily bring you from your imprisonment, however this is by no means a reprisal."

With a motion of his hand several of the bindings around Aizen's face seemed to expand and then retract leaving his face in clear view, however the bindings threatened to re-cover him, still wrapped round his neck. Slowly his eyes opened, once again their usual brown but the deep, darkness was still there. And so too returned his smirk.

"Oh? And what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?"

The line of Yamamoto's mouth seemed to thin further, his eyes open and narrowed down at Aizen however it was Soifon who spoke up.

"You are to be used as bait in capturing the newest threat to Soul Society."  
The smirk didn't waver however curiosity burned in his eyes, clearly wondering who he was being used as bait to draw in. Perhaps Amaya or Gin? However this possibility was immediately ruled out as the voice of his daughter caught his attention.

"An Arrancar by the name of Arturo. His zanpaktou absorbs the reiatsu of those it strikes down and increases his own power."

However her words were only partly taken into his mind, Aizen was too busy staring into her eyes with an almost invisible frown. For a moment her eyes reminded him of his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! *hides behind Gin* I've become obsessed with Mononoke/The Medicine Seller and a fanfic I'm writing for it at the minute (as some of you may know xD ) but here is the new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'd love to see even more and hope you enjoy! **

**Also, sorry if there are some mistakes in here because I've only just written it and not read through lol *bows repeatedly*  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amaya and little Yuki!  
**

* * *

Living with a Fox

Chapter Six

It had barely been a day since Amaya had left for Soul Society but it already felt far too long to those left behind. The house was silent, no sound of a young boy toddling around and playing with toys, no sound of the mother who tried to keep herself busy. Nothing. Gin Ichimaru was alone in his home, sat in the silence with open crimson eyes staring out at the sky darkly. There were so many things he disliked at that current moment, the main being that Amaya was in Soul Society however the list seemed never ending. Their son was in the hands of an Arrancar. Aizen was to be used as bait, something he didn't particularly mind, however the fact was that Amaya would be around Aizen. He may have been her father but in all the time he had posed as a traitor and comrade of Aizen's, he had seen no sort of love held towards his daughter. Another thing he currently disliked was how useless he felt without his right arm, without his zanpaktou and the ability to unsheathe it...but what really drilled into him was what had happened before Amaya had left.

They had argued. Oh had they argued and it had been the only time they had done so. In Urahara's shop, its inhabitants had thankfully stayed out of the way of their raised voices, however it had still happened. Gin had been adamant that she would not go to Soul Society alone however she had been determined to remind him he could not. As soon as she mentioned that he couldn't use his zanpaktou he had retorted angrily, hating his own words as he had spoken them.

"Your father was the one who did this to me, maybe you should thank him when you see him!"

Even now Gin couldn't believe he had said that, and the look in her eyes had been enough to make him immediately regret it but in his anger and irritation he had not apologised. No, instead he had watched her leave without a goodbye, their argument still hanging between them. Grinding his teeth together, Gin's eyes narrowed his hand curling into a fist with the urge to hit something. And then it struck him.

He was out of the house within seconds, striding down the streets of Karakura towards a block of flats, trying to remember the exact number of the one he wanted. It had been a while since he had heard the address from Amaya but if it took knocking on all doors till he found the place, he would. Reaching the place, he knocked lightly and waited before the auburn haired girl appeared. Inoue blinked in innocent confusion.

"Oh hello Ichimaru-san! Is there something wrong?"

He paused for a moment, his eyes closed once again but the smile had been vacant from his face since Amaya had left.

"I need your help Orihime-chan."

* * *

Under heavy guard despite his bindings, Aizen Sosuke was bound once again to a seat in the meeting hall, the remaining Gotei 13 captains stood either side with Yamamoto at the head. Several of the present taichous did not look pleased to be in Aizen's presence, Toshiro in particular seemed to be having a hard time keeping himself in check. The fukutaichous were also present as they would need to be kept in the loop, one however was still missing, still in intensive treatment to save her life, however the others seemed more wary of Aizen than their taichous. They just seemed angered and annoyed but they had every reason to be.

Amaya stood towards the doors, arms crossed and eyes on the window, her mind obviously elsewhere but still paying some attention to her surroundings. She was thinking back to her argument with Gin and the night before when she had spoken to Rangiku. Maybe she had been a little out of line by bringing up his inability to hold his zanpaktou, especially since she knew it was a sore subject for him...but she was worried that if he came to Soul Society he would be taken away for good, locked up like the man before her. Amaya knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened. Just the thought of Yuki growing up without his father pained her, she didn't want him to live a life like hers even though she was risking her own life. Hopefully Gin would not stay mad with her for long...she'd make it up to him.

"Amaya Aizen," Yamamoto's voice disrupted her thoughts, snapping her full attention back to the gathering before noticing his eyes were open and scrutinizing, "can I expect you to be objective in this fight?"

Her immediate response would have been that she could be objective, however the fact that it was her young son changed things a little.

"To be honest, probably not," she replied with a sigh, "but you can't do this without me."

The aged man said nothing for a moment before closing his eyes again, obviously taking her answer into consideration before continuing with the meeting.

"The enemy Arturo is an Arrancar of considerable power, known for his ability to take the reiryoku of those he defeats, adding to his power. When he first appeared we were forced to seal him away," he explained for those that did not know, "however it seems he has managed to break free and has no doubt regained his powers and increased them. He is easily on par with any taichou here," this was met with a few wide eyed looks of disbelief, "however it seems he wishes to increase his power further by absorbing the reiryoku of Sosuke Aizen."

Even though most would prefer to have Aizen out of their hair forever, the idea of his power being given to someone already as strong as them was an immediate off-putting thought.

"No doubt Arturo will not come alone, he knows we will not give him what he wants so easily."

At this point Ukitake spoke up, his eyes moving between Amaya and Yamamoto, "if I may speak soutaichou. You make it sound like we are not even going to try and help rescue..." he trailed off with a look of disbelief.

"The kidnapped child is not our concern, the Gotei 13 will deal with Arturo and his minions."

All along to this moment Aizen had sat strangely silent, merely observing however at the mention of a kidnapped child he perked up with narrowed eyes. Ukitake continued however in defence.

"I know that we would not usually help those who are not our own but these are exceptional circumstances!"

"No more will be said on this matter!" his command was echoed by the thump of his staff, "squads will be distributed around Sokyoku to deal with any minions that arrive. Taichous will gather on the hill and await my command, the traitor Sosuke Aizen will remain in the rear."

As he continued to explain how once Arturo believed Aizen would be his, they would withdraw the traitor and attack the Arrancar on all sides as their only hope of defeating him, Amaya stared at the back of Aizen's head thoughtfully. Said man was also thinking. His head turned slightly, one of his dark brown eyes meeting her own mismatched eyes before the meeting was called to an end and his guards began to move him towards a cell for the time being. However as he was moved past her, the doors opening behind Amaya, his eyes never left hers.

"This child?" he muttered quietly.

Amaya looked away from his eyes, "your grandson, Yuki."

Shock registered on his face for a moment before it vanished behind guarded eyes, "I see..." and then he was gone.

Instead it was Ukitake and Kyoraku walking towards her as they were all dismissed, a sad worried look on the white haired man's face.

"Are you okay with this, Amaya? There's no knowing what this Arturo will do...I don't like the idea of you going alone after your son."

"It's okay," she smiled slightly up at him, "I fight my own fights, but thank you for caring..."

He continued to frown, a hand on her shoulder, "would it be better if Ichimaru could have come also?"

Amaya immediately shook her head furiously, "No, Yamamoto won't let Gin come back here, and if he did, he wouldn't let him leave. I won't have Yuki grow up without his father."

"True, but I am sure the both Yuki and Ichimaru won't be able to cope without you."

She blinked before nodding lightly.

* * *

Amaya walked down corridors of the first division, knowing that she wouldn't be allowed to wander Soul Society without a guard. There was an hour before they were due to make their move but she was all too anxious to get moving already. Instead she found herself walking past a heavily guarded block. No doubt this was where Aizen was being held. On impulse she asked if she was allowed to visit however was immediately denied. With a silent sigh she turned round only to find Kyoraku stood there, a smile on his face.

"Come now, do you really think she'd help this guy escape after all he's done? Open up, at least give her ten minutes."

Reluctantly they parted and Amaya smiled gratefully up at Kyoraku, "thanks."  
"You can pay me back later," he grinned back at her, tipping his hat before wandering off.

As soon as she entered the guards had returned to their positions, one reminding her she had only ten minutes, not a lot of time but considering who it was she felt lucky for that much time. There he was, sat in the centre of the room covered in those black bindings, eyes closed for a moment before they opened and fixed on her.

"I'm surprised they let you in."

"Seems I'm not so lost on friends after all," she replied, now she was there she was unsure of just what she had wanted to gain from this meeting.

There was silence for a moment before Aizen spoke up, his tone oddly light but clearly hiding something.

"My grandson..."

"I'm not sure if you get that privilege," Amaya suddenly interrupted before almost scolding herself, she hadn't come here to argue, "his name is Yuki...the other night Arturo came to our home and took him as leverage."

"Yuki..." he muttered quietly, his eyes downcast before back on her with a dry chuckle, "and the father is no doubt Gin."

Rolling her eyes, Amaya took a step closer, "Aizen...father," that caught his attention, "why did you do all of this? And don't start with the 'power of god' rant because it doesn't impress me. Ichigo's pretty good when it comes to judging character and I think he pretty much nailed it with you."

Aizen laughed dryly, looking at her amused, "is that it? You both believe that?"

"You want to be normal, I get that. You were sick and tired of being the best, of knowing things that others couldn't dream off, tired of always being right."

"What an interesting theory."

"You don't deny it," she narrowed her eyes at him, hands curled into fists either side of her, "so why...why..."

"Why did I do it anyway?" he offered.

"Why couldn't you just talk to me?" Amaya almost yelled to his surprise, leaving the brunette man staring at her with wide eyes, "Hara-chan was a brilliant father, don't get me wrong, I couldn't have gone through life without him pushing me on but there was always something missing. When I found out I had a real father who was alive even though I knew who you were, I was a little happy just with that even though I rebelled against the idea. But instead of just talking to me you had to do everything your own way, pushing me to get stronger and at the time I didn't mind, I wanted to be stronger so I could help my friends but then...then you pushed me too far. If I hadn't met Gin I would have let the Espada just kill me, I would have gladly laid down and died because life had no meaning. So I understand why you'd rebel, hell it's probably in the blood, but why couldn't you just try and be a father?"

There was no answer. Maybe he was too surprised by her rant to answer or he really had no answer for her. One of the guards suddenly appeared, announcing her time was up but she strode out without another word, barely muttering a thank you to the guards, but in her haste she dropped the photo of herself, Gin and Yuki. Aizen stared down at the photo from his restrained position, once again alone in the room, a bright faced Yuki smiling up at him from the photo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter, things are just starting to get exciting! Please continue to review and hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...NOTHING! Except Amaya and Yuki :3  
**

* * *

Living with a Fox

Chapter Seven

Amaya was surprised by the difference when she decided to meditate before it was time to move. Deciding it best to converse with her zanpaktou after years of silence, she knew it would not be easy going if she ended up fighting after all. A few years of being in the living world and not using her shinigami powers would have left her quite rusty. But it was a surprise to see her inner world completely different to how it had been before. The darkness did not seem as dark, the moon shining brightly overhead but instead of a desolate city landscape with crumbling buildings, she was stood amongst a lush, green field, tall trees surrounding her but for a waterfall cascading down from a high cliff face. It was simply beautiful.

"Well, well, it really has been a while," a familiar male voice floated from nowhere.

Smiling, she turned to find the silver fox padding towards her from the cover of trees, a grin on its face, crimson eyes shining.

"It has Akumu Kitsune."

The fox huffed, his long tail hitting her lightly over the head, "really, you are the most troublesome master I have ever had. And after all that you go and leave me for years!"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't risk using you," she apologised, stroking his huge furry head, "to be honest, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for another fight on its way."

"I see..." the fox trailed off before snorting, "I'm not surprised, it was probably wise for you not to use me for quite some time, after all you almost died when I gave you all my power."

Oh yes, Amaya thought back to the time of temporal shift. It had been the moment where she had received all the powers that had originally been her own...and it would have killed her if Akumu Kitsune and her combined hollow self had not released her. Back then she wouldn't have minded however now she was determined to never use that power again, not while she had something to live for.

"Don't worry I won't be doing that again."

"Good," the fox oddly nuzzled against her, "you're my most prized master after all."

Smiling warmly at the fox, she continued to stroke his fur, "looks like its time for me to leave."

"Be careful," he warned, "it's been a while and we're both rusty, you're fault of course."

"Of course it is."

With that she opened her eyes to find Kira Izuru stood over her, a thoughtful look on his face before he started to see her looking at her.

"Ah! S-Sorry Amaya-san, I came to find you, it's time."

"Thanks Izuru," she stood up, placing her zanpaktou back through her obi.

As the two headed towards Sokyoku hill, they paused as he split to join the others of his division around the hill but she continued on. She could sense Aizen already there with Yamamoto, and of course she could only just sense the other taichous around the place, waiting for their signal. It was beginning.

* * *

Arturo stood where the Sokyoku had once stood, his short cyan hair bringing colour to his white uniform and ghostly pale skin, golden eyes almost glowing with a smirk. The remains of his mask branched out from his cheek and although he was only a mere Arrancar that had evolved by himself, his strength was impressive by far. In his arms was a squirming young boy, his short silver hair tousled from his struggles. His smirk grew at the appearance of Yamamoto and the guarded and bound Aizen.

"A surprise, I did not believe you would give into my demands so easily."

Yuki struggled in his grasp, making a sound of annoyance that did not sound unlike what Amaya would make. Aizen was surprised by how much the little boy looked like Gin and yet his eyes were a mix of Amaya's also.

"Do you believe I would easily give you a sentenced traitor?" Yamamoto asked with a low tone, "it has been many years since you last came here, Arturo."

"Nice to see I am remembered," the Arrancar almost snorted, "now I suggest you hand him over or this child's life will end."

The old soutaichou stared at him evenly but was unmoved...on the outside. Instead Arturo chuckled.

"Willing to sacrifice innocent lives are you? It seems things will not be as easy as I hoped."

With a click of his fingers, Gargantas opened around Sokyoku Hill, Menos Grande spilling out in large numbers. But they were not alone. Several Arrancars who had reached a similar state as Arturo also joined them, six in total to a group of Menos Grande and they were quite strong in their own right. They had predicted Hollows but not Arrancars also. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed as Arturo continued to smirk even as several taichous appeared around him. And then he and Yuki were gone as if never there, the illusion fading away. Just where was he? As a huge cross appeared beneath their feet, they were force to move just as a huge x-shaped cero tore apart the ground they had been stood on.

"Mamma!"

That simple shout was enough to draw their attention.

In the air above stood Arturo, Yuki in his grip still, but Amaya had also appeared before him, her grip tightening on the hilt of her zanpaktou.

"It's alright Yuki, I'm here now."

"Ah yes, the daughter of Sosuke Aizen," Arturo chuckled lightly, "I knew it would only take this little boy to get you to do what I want. It's a shame I can feel no reiatsu from you."

His words halted in his throat as a sudden, almost overwhelming reiatsu suddenly exploded into existence. Amaya's eyes were dangerous as she glared at the Arrancar.  
"You made a mistake pissing me off."

"Interesting," he muttered, pushing back against her reiatsu with his own, "very interesting! You will prove a significant leap in power for me."

Amaya's sword flashed however she didn't dare move as Arturo's blade hovered too close to Yuki for comfort.

"Now, now, unless you want your boy hurt, drop your zanpaktou."

'_Don't do it_,' Akumu Kitsune growled in her mind, '_we can take him down before he even touches Yuki_.'

She wouldn't risk it.

Slowly, she lowered her zanpaktou before it slipped through her fingers, plummeting to the ground just as he moved. Her eyes widened as Yuki was suddenly dropped from his grasp.

"YUKI!" however Arturo's blade was already sliding towards her chest.

The number of Menos Grande had fallen, and even the Arrancars had been dealt with however the shinigami were slow. Metal clashed with metal, Amaya's eyes widening as she found a familiar back stood in front of her, even more familiar silver hair rustling slightly in the wind.

"G...Gin?" she gasped.

Not only was he there but his right arm had returned, his zanpaktou drawn and blocking Arturo's, his other arm wrapped around Yuki who held onto him with a smile, a smirk on his father's face.

"Oi, ya hurt my Amaya and I won't play nice guy anymore."

With narrowed eyes the Arrancar leapt back, appearing further away as Gin turned to Amaya. Within seconds Yuki was in her arms, laughing happily as she held him close, kissing the little boy's head.

"Oh Yuki I was so worried!"

"Mamma, missed you," he beamed up at her as she hugged him again, looking up at Gin, "how? You shouldn't be here..."

But she was silenced by a kiss.

"Sorry love, didn't hear that."

She shook her head, eyes warm once again, "I'm sorry we argued."

"So am I, love," he smiled, wrapping his left arm round her and Yuki while they faced Arturo, "I'm afraid ya really did piss off the wrong family."

"This is not over," Arturo glared as the remainder of his forces suddenly appeared around him protectively.

"Ne, we've never tag-teamed before, have we?" Gin suddenly asked amusedly.

Amaya blinked before smiling, "no but we can give it a go."

Vanishing for a moment, she oddly appeared in front of Yamamoto, "look after my son, Yamamoto. And we'll deal with Arturo."

His eyes were open and narrowed on Gin, "do you think that with this Gin Ichimaru's crimes will be forgotten?"

"No," she admitted truthfully as she handed a giggling Yuki over, "but I trust you'll make the right choice."

With that she turned towards Aizen only to find Gin there, the two men seemed to be having a staring match as shinigami and hollows battled above them now. Something seemed to have gone past them while her attention had been on Yamamoto, a moment later Gin was at her side.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask ya, Amaya."

"Maybe we should wait until we get home," she chuckled lightly, grabbing her zanpaktou from the ground a few feet away however his arm suddenly snaked round her and pulled her back.

"I've been waiting too long to ask ya," he almost grumbled, crimson eyes peering down at her, "I know its not very ah...traditional but. Will ya marry me?"

For a moment all Amaya could do was stare at him; she had a feeling her mouth was wide open also. Thinking she had misheard something, she couldn't help but stumble out.

"W-W-What?"

Gin chuckled, "I asked ya to marry me, Amaya."

She continued to stare at him until it finally sunk in. Pretty much throwing her arms round him, Amaya kissed him with a wide grin. Gin chuckled against her lips, holding her back as he kissed her again.

"Is that a yes?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she smiled warmly up at him, "of course it bloody is! What took you so long?"

"Ya know me," he kissed her cheek with a nuzzle.

Above them the fighting had almost been forgetting in their moment of interaction however as a cross appeared beneath them, the pair vanished just as the cero hit the ground where the cross lay. Appearing a few feet away, Gin removed his arm from round her reluctantly.

"No getting ya self hurt," he almost scolded her before smiling darkly at Arturo as he escaped an attack from Toshiro, kicking the taichou back and turning to look at them.

"You too," Amaya replied, spinning her zanpaktou in her hand, "terrify, Akumu Kitsune!"

"Shoot to kill, Shinso."

* * *

Below, Aizen watched with narrowed eyes as they joined the fight, cutting down Hollows and a Menos Grande between them, making their way towards Arturo. To say he was surprised by Gin's appearance would be a lie, he knew it would not take him long to come to Amaya's aid, it had surprised him that he had managed to put up with the damage Amaya took during the Winter war. But he had been surprised when Gin had appeared before him, clearly disliking the closeness but nonetheless he had spoken to him. He had announced that he was going to ask Amaya, his daughter, to marry him. He could have chuckled, wondering if he was asking for his permission in true traditional style...and yet it was strangely...comforting? Aizen was not sure if that was the word he would choose but it was true that he had not expected it from Gin, but he didn't mind, they were a good match after all. And with a son between them, any father would be furious if he did not mean to marry her. What a strange thought...that he believed himself like any other father. It was far too late for any thoughts like that.

'_Did I go wrong, Maya?_' he thought to himself amusedly, '_what would you have done if you were here?_'


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my goooossssshh! Sorry for the long wait, please don't murder me! *hides behind Gin* I've been so busy with exams and London Expo (and also being lazy of course) I've only just gotten round to finishing it! Thanks for all the reviews so far and favs/alerts etc they have really helped push me back onto this fic and I hope to continue writing a bit more frequent now I'm on the holidays...until I start my part-time job lol xD**

**Hope you all enjoy this late chapter although its a little shorter than usual, but I figured you'd rather read it now than later hehehe...ENJOY. Oh! And just so you don't get confused this is a little flashback (one of a few I'll be slipping in) showing a bit of background between Amaya's mother and Aizen, let me know if you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...NOTHING but Amaya and her crazy little family**

* * *

Living with a Fox

Chapter Eight

-Several Hundred Years Ago-

Running through the streets of Rukongai, most ignored the girl dressed in shinigami academy clothes, her zanpaktou on her back as she headed for the gates into Seireitei. The acceptance ceremony was only moments away and she had almost forgotten, her mind miles away as she trained by herself out in Rukongai. She sometimes hunted stray hollows to test herself against them but this time she had gotten a little carried away and forgotten the time. Cursing to herself, she tucked a loose strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear for the umpteenth time, the rest of her flyaway hair in a tail behind her, emerald eyes almost watering from her own speed.

Flash stepping at the last moment, she appeared stood amongst her fellow students and sighed in relief at having not being noticed. The head of the academy had already begun his speech, congratulating them all on their passes but she didn't overly care to hear about all that, she just wanted to find out if her application had been accepted.

"If you have been accepted by your chosen squads you will be escorted by the squad's fukutaichous and instructed from there."

'_Finally!_' she thought excitedly as she watched closely as fukutaichous from each of the Gotei 13 stepped out.

There had been two squads she had applied for, her main choice being the second squad, feeling her strength would be of help there if her excellent grades weren't good enough, her safe choice had been the fifth squad. Starting off with the fukutaichou of the first squad, she paid little attention to the names called from the list of acceptances.

As the fukutaichou of the second division began reciting a rather short list of acceptances, the blonde haired girl listened intently, fingers crossed but to no avail as he failed to call her name. She couldn't believe it; they hadn't accepted her! The other fukutaichous passed in a blur until she became acutely aware of her name being called.

"Maya Tamazaki."

Looking up sharply her eyes fell on the one who had spoken. The fukutaichou of the fifth division glanced across the crowd of students with chocolate coloured eyes rimmed by dark glasses, his soft brown hair falling round his face in short, loose waves. He looked quite handsome but she couldn't exactly be thinking about that now, not now he was her fukutaichou. Almost forgetting she had been called, Maya almost stumbled as she stepped away from the others and made to stand behind him with the others who had been accepted. He smiled kindly at her as she passed him to which she inclined her head respectfully in response. However as she stood behind him as he continued, she Maya couldn't help but look over at those lucky few who had been accepted into the second division.

* * *

"Well then," the brunette fukutaichou addressed them once again as they reached the fifth division, all those who had been accepted lined up in front of him, "as you may have been wondering, my names is Aizen Sosuke. Well done to all of you who have been accepted into the firth division and I hope you all will show promise in the coming time you spend here."

As Anna listened to him speak she couldn't help but think his voice sounded bored, as if he had spoken those lines too often. He continued on, describing what their daily tasks and chores around the division were likely to be but was soon interrupted by their new taichou, a tall man with long, flowing blonde hair and a bored expression on his face.

"Oi, oi, so these are the newbies," he eyed them all up and down, most of them stiffening under the look, "the name is Shinji Hirako and I second all he said," he thumbed back at Aizen, "but I also wanna add that you guys better train hard! I won't have any slackers in my division, got it?"

"Yes taichou!" they all replied loudly, mostly from fear at what their new taichou may do if they didn't reply loud enough.

Shinji seemed pleased as he smirked and walked away, barely containing his snickering. Anna blinked before sighing, her shoulders slumping. Just what could she achieve in this division? If only she had been accepted into the second division. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to slack off in her division.

* * *

In no time it seemed Maya rose through the seated positions of the fifth division until she had finally succeeded in taking third seat only a few months after joining the division. Her quick succession had been noticed by most, something she disliked but lived with, but none more so than her fukutaichou Aizen. Other than their usual encounters that could not be helped due to him being her superior, she rarely spoke to the man other than a greeting when he passed by. The same could have been said for him, at first he had recognised her merely as another new addition to the fifth division however with her quick movement to third seat she had drawn his attention. She found him often walking past her, pausing her to speak casually and ask how things were going, which surprised her slightly at first but she grew used to his attention. It was nice to be able to have a casual conversation with someone. Her fellow members of the division did not regard her highly, muttering when they believed she could not here, spreading rumours that her quick rise in the division was due to her sleeping with their taichou. As if she would sink so low!

And in no time at all she was sent on what was meant to be a simple recon mission. The small team consisted of herself and two other members of the division of a lower seat to her. Maya had felt slightly overwhelmed at the idea of leading a group, no matter how small, but took it in her stride after all how hard was simple recon in the living world?

"Anything to report, Tsuki?" Maya asked the only other female shinigami with her.

"East side is clear, no sightings so far."

Maya frowned slightly as they waited a few moments for the other member to appear, when he did not she began to worry.

"Where did you last see Kain?"

Tsuki crossed her arms with a sigh, "how should I know? That idiot always does his own thing."

'I just had to have Kain and Tsuki,' she thought tiredly, 'I've known them for a few hours and these two are terrible at teamwork.'

However all other thoughts were lost as she suddenly sensed a number of Hollows and a flutter of reiatsu that belonged to Kain. Both of them used shunpo to vanish, reappearing elsewhere only to find themselves in the midst of several large Hollows, a wounded Kain behind them.

"They jumped me," he ground out through his teeth as he held his bloodied arm.

"Tsuki, guard Kain's back," Maya had barely ordered however the slightly younger female was already leaping at the Hollows with a cry, "Tsuki!"

As Tsuki fell back with a scream of pain, blood splashing through the air, Maya managed to half catch her injured comrade with a curse. She couldn't fight the Hollows whilst trying to defend them both at the same time. She would have to use her Shikai she had tried to conceal since reaching it.

"Terrify, Akumu Kitsune!"

Her zanpaktou glowed brightly before turning jet black as its ability took affect. To the Hollows the three seemed to disappear as the illusion took over their minds, while in reality she was busy hurrying to two away from the Hollows. As the backlash of power from her zanpaktou hit her however Maya stumbled, barely able to keep the two and herself stood up. This was the only problem with her zanpaktou and its Shikai, she could barely hold it for long and it always greatly weakened her. In her mind she could hear the faint voice of her zanpaktou scolding her just as the illusion fell. Immediately the Hollows turned their gaze on them again. Cursing, Maya closed her eyes as the Hollows leapt at her but their blows never landed. Opening her eyes slowly, she blinked in surprise to see their brunette fukutaichou stood in front of them, his zanpaktou still sheathed however his powerful kido barrier protected them with ease. Aizen Sosuke half turned to her and smiled slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Y...Yes..." she almost stuttered, just how long had he been here?

"Good," he continued to smile before looking back at the Hollows as his barrier fell, "well done for protecting your team although it seems your zanpaktou, no matter how strong, has a strong backlash for you. I believe Kido would have been more beneficial to yourself and your team."

At this Maya suddenly blushed and scowled at the same time at the hint of a reprimand in his voice, "I have trouble with Kido, rather than choosing to half create a pathetic Kido barrier I chose an option I knew would work even for a small moment in time."

She was surprised by his chuckle, the first genuine emotion she had noted from him since she had joined the fifth squad. Rather than scolding her for her back-talk he seemed more amused than anything before he held out his palm towards the Hollows, muttering a Kido spell. Maya watched, amazed as his powerful Sokatsui blasted the Hollows, killing them in an instant.

A moment later she felt Tsuki being lifted from her grasp by Aizen who smiled down at her reassuringly.

"I will help our eighth seat back to the fourth division, are you able to help our tenth seat?"

"Y-Yes! Of course I can!" Maya almost grumbled, feeling somewhat lighter with only having to help Kain walk.

"Th...Thank you for saving us Aizen-fukutaichou," Kain muttered gratefully.

Maya couldn't help but feel it dig at her slightly after all if it hadn't been for her they would have been dead before Aizen even got there! Much to her surprise Aizen merely waved a hand as a Senkai gate opened in front of them.

"It was nothing, if it had not been for Maya-san you two may not have lasted before I arrived."

'You won't win me over that easily,' she glared sideways at him however she couldn't help but feel slightly abashed at the recognition.

"Although I believe I may have to start tutoring her to strengthen her Kido."

Maya growled silently but persuaded herself that the tutelage may help her in the long run. Who knows, if she got stronger the second division may consider transferring her to their division.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. UPDATE NEWS

**Hello all of my dear readers!**

As you are aware I haven't been updating this in aaaages (forgive me! *bows*). For my own reasons I have decided not to continue this fanfiction. When I first started writing "To Love a Fox" I liked where it was going and how I wrote it, however after lack of motivation, not liking some of my story developments and struggling with where to go with "Living with a Fox" I've decided to call it quits.

BUT DO NOT FRET! I have not abandoned this story! *avoids Aizen's glares*  
Instead of giving up and leaving this I've decided to re-write it. Of course there will be similarities as I enjoyed some aspects of the original too much to throw them away, but others I started to feel were a bit too much for my poor Amaya.

Amaya: What are you talking about?! I was just about to kick some serious ass and show my son how awesome his mother is!

Gin: Not ta mention I only just got my arm back *pouts*

*waves them away*

I like to think that I've been improving my fanfiction writing as I go, and at the minute "To Love a Fox" and "Living with a Fox" sort of feel like a story I've written to try things out with my character. But I hope you all understand and I do hope you will all check out the new version once it's up (I'll probably upload the first chapter soon just to get it out of the way lol). I want to know what you guys think of it!

Once again sorry for taking so long to even get around to posting something like this (I could rattle off a list of reasons but it half boils down to my amazing procrastination skills). Thank you all for reading/reviewing etc this story, I'm hoping to get as far as the new manga chapters with this new fic (with possibly some of the side arcs/movies depending on which I think I can work with). Already I have a generous amount of chapters written with more on the way but I'm going to keep it steady and slow (A; to see what people think and B; because knowing me I'll end up having a break in writing that never ends!) I will be back at University soon so most of the pre-written chapters will hopefully make up for any that I haven't yet written (I'll be in my final year so I'm gonna be pretty busy!)

From myself, Amaya and the Bleach characters that I do not own… THANK YOU AND HOPE YOU ENJOY!

The new fanfiction: Mirror Flower Water Moon.


End file.
